The use of barrier laminates for packaging is well known in the industry. The “barrier” layer in barrier laminates serve to protect the packaged product from physical stresses caused by the normal handling of the product during packaging, shipping, or during commercialization. In addition, a heat sealant layer may be utilized to bond films together to form packages for products, such as pharmaceutical or food products. Further, the combination of layers may allow for a film that has favorable physical properties, such as, for example, strength, stiffness, abrasion and chemical resistance.
There are limited examples of barrier laminates with soft touch and mat finish. UV curing over varnish is one method of preparing barrier laminates with soft touch and mat finish. Hot air curing over water based lacquer can also be used to achieve soft and mat finish on articles, such as plastic tube container. Another way to achieve soft touch and mat finish on barrier laminates is by casting the outer film layer on a mat finished chill roll to generate mat outer surface. However, as the outer surface is passed through hot air zones or sealed with heat sealing jaws, the mat surface appearance gets diminished.
Thus there is a need of a barrier laminate with a sensory element such as soft touch and feel, mat and velvety look